One Piece: Pirate Adventures
by Fanxus Fiction
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy was the King of the Pirates with a powerful crew. He fought the World Government, defeated lots of pirates, and got lots of people's trust. He's never even been caught by the Marines. Now, he is dead. and left his treasure the One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. and a new pirate with a crew goes to sea to find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!
1. Chapter 1 - A Past of a Young Pirate

Author's Note - Hello! Welcome to One Piece: Pirate Adventures. I've been watching One Piece a lot lately and I think I got enough information to do this! I'm doing this cause my cable's out and I really wanted to do a One Piece fanfiction cause One Piece is my favorite anime. and if I don't remember information, then I'll use wikipedia. and if that doesn't work, then I'll just watch more of the anime or wait for my cable to come back, which will probably be on Friday or next week. I don't know. Anyways, this fanfiction is gonna have new pirates, new Devil Fruits, and amazing adventures. Welcome to One Piece: Pirate Adventures. Hope you enjoy this!

Years ago, a pirate named Monkey D. Luffy successfully found a great treasure called the One Piece, which was left by Gol D. Roger, the King of the Pirates. and since Monkey D, Luffy found the One Piece, he became King of the Pirates. He had an amazing crew who was always by his side in battles. Luffy has fought the World Government and defeated many Pirates. He was never caught by the Marines. But now, Monkey D. Luffy is dead and left the One Piece somewhere in the Grand Line. Now, a young pirate wants to find the One Piece and become the next King of the Pirates. Welcome to One Piece: Pirate Adventures! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: A Past of a Young Pirate**_

* * *

Our story starts when the young pirate is on the seas in a tiny boat.

"Sigh. So I've finally left my home town. Now I'm on my own. But not for long." said the young pirate.

The young pirate stood up on his boat and looked at the sea.

"If I'm gonna go to the Grand Line to find the One Piece, I first need to gather a crew. 10 or more should be enough. Hmm. It feels like yesterday when I decided that I want to become a pirate." said the young pirate.

The young pirate looked up at the sky and started remembering his past.

* * *

 _ **In a memory**_

* * *

The memory starts in a village where everyone is doing normal things. Then, we she two boys playing around.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me Kai!" yelled a young boy.

"We'll see about that!" yelled Kai.

Kai then ran really fast and tackled the other young boy.

"Ha ha! Got you Zoku!" yelled Kai.

"Ha! You sure did!" yelled Zoku.

Kai had short black spiky hair, his eyes were black, he had a white shirt with a fat standing up and was holding a fork in one hand and a knife in the other. He's also wear brown sweatpants, and wooden sandals. and Zoku had short red spiky hair, and had red eyes. He was wearing a plain black shirt, brown pants, and wooden sandals.

"Hey everyone! I got great news!" shouted a man.

Everyone was looking at a bald head, with black eyes, had a plain brown shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

"Huh?" asked Zoku and Kai.

"Mach is back!" shouted the man.

Suddenly, everyone cheered and shouted.

"YAY!" shouted everyone in the village.

"Awesome! Dad's back from his pirate cruise to the Grand Line!" yelled Zoku.

"I wonder if he found the One Piece yet?" asked Kai.

"Only one way to find out." replied Zoku.

"C'mon everyone. Let's give him and his crew a welcome back party!" shouted the man.

"Yeah!" shouted everyone in the village.

Then, everyone went to the port to welcome back a guy named Mach and his crew.

* * *

 _ **At the port**_

* * *

Everyone in the village were now at the port waiting for Mach to board. Then, a giant ship boarded the village and people started to come out of the ship.

"Welcome back to Konchi Village Mach Pirates! Huh?!" shouted everyone.

Everyone saw the crew members of Mach's crew were very injured and were walking slowly, falling, and groaning.

"W-what happened!" yelled a man.

"They look very injured!" yelled a women.

"Someone get a doctor! I think one of them is dying!" shouted another women.

"W-what the hell happened out there?" asked Zoku.

"They're all bleeding and have a lot of bandages on." replied Kai.

"W-wait! Where's dad?!" shouted Zoku.

"I don't know. I hope he's alright." replied Kai.

"Hey! There's Mach!" shouted a man.

Mach then came out of the ship as well. Mach had short red spiky hair, black eyes, a plain blue shirt, a small black vest, brown sweatpants, wooden sandals, and was carrying a light brown bag on his left arm.

"Hey everyone! We're back!" yelled Mach.

Everyone had a surprised look on their faces.

"No way. Mach isn't injured at all." said a man.

"There's not even a scratch on him!" yelled a women.

"Well what can you expect from our town's best pirate?" asked a man.

"Whoa!" yelled Kai.

"Dad's so cool!" yelled Zoku.

Then, the man that told everyone that Mach was back came up to him and asked.

"S-so Mach? Did you find the One Piece?" asked the man.

Mach was silent.

"I bet you did. Cause your a really great pirate. So, can we see it?" asked the man.

"No." replied Mach.

"Huh? Why?!" shouted the man.

"Because... I couldn't get the One Piece." replied Mach.

"Huh?" asked the man.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat!" shouted the everyone in the village.

"No way. It's can't be." said a man.

"Not even Mach could get the One Piece." said another man.

"Y-your joking right Mach? I know the Grand Line is the Pirate Graveyard, but c'mon! You don't even have a scratch on you! You had to have gotten it!" said the man.

"Your right. Not one person in the Grand Line could attack me. In fact... I did find the One Piece." said Mach.

"What?" asked the man.

"No way! Dad found it!" yelled Zoku.

"In fact, I could have been able to take the One Piece with the strength I have." said Mach.

"But, you don't have it." said the man.

"Yes. That's right." said Mach.

"Then how come you couldn't get it huh?! How come you couldn't get the One Piece?!" shouted the man.

Mach was silent again.

"Answer me damn it!" shouted the man.

"Because of my men." replied Mach.

"Your men? What about them?" asked the man.

"Just look at them." replied Mach.

Everyone then looked at Mach's crew.

"Their injured. and some of them even died. If I kept trying to obtain the One Piece, more of my men would have died." said Mach.

"But they probably would have still held on while you went to get the One Piece. They're strong men so-" said the man.

"Who cares if they're strong! I won't let my men sacrifice themselves so I can get some stupid treasure!" shouted Mach.

Everyone was silent after hearing that.

"Wow. Dad seem to really care about his men." said Kai.

"Yeah. Most pirates don't really care what happens to their crew." said Zoku.

"Although." said Mach.

"Huh?" asked the man.

"I did find two treasures while cruising through the Grand Line." said Mach.

"Two treasures?" asked the man.

Then, everyone started talking.

"Two treasures? Really?" asked a women.

"Yep! That's our Mach!" yelled a man.

"Yeah! He never comes back home without at least bringing back some treasure." said another man.

"Two treasures?!" shouted Kai.

"Yeah. I wonder what they are?" asked Zoku.

"C-can we see them?" asked the man.

"Sure! Got it right here." replied Mach.

Mach put his hand in his light brown bag and took out a box.

"A box?" asked the man.

"Yeah. Check it out." said Mach.

Mach opened the box and inside it was a light blue fruit and an orange fruit.

"Fruits? That's the treasure? Fruits?! You gotta be kidding me!" yelled the man.

"Oh these aren't normal fruits. They're Devil Fruits." said Mach.

"Gasp!" gasped the man.

"Whoa! Mach got a Devil Fruit!" yelled a man, surprised.

"Yeah. and not only one, but two." said another man.

"Is Mach awesome or what?!" shouted another man.

"What's a Devil Fruit?" asked both Kai and Zoku.

"No way! This...this is incredible Mach!" yelled the man.

"It is. Once someone eats a Devil Fruit, they gain powers. Although, there is price. The sea starts to hate you and takes away your ability to swim." explained Mach.

"Yeah. I hear these fruits are incredibly rare." said the man.

"Yeah. They are." said Mach.

"So, are you gonna eat one?" asked the man.

"Hell no! I rather keep my ability to swim thank you very much!" yelled Mach.

"Okay. But what are you going to do with them?" asked the man.

"I'll probably travel somewhere and sell these Devil Fruits for a really high price." replied Mach.

"Oh! That's a good idea. Devil Fruits could be sold for a really high price." said the man.

"Yeah. Anyways, me and my men are tired. So we're gonna hit the bar." said Mach.

"You call that getting some rest." said the man.

"Anyways, move aside." said Mach.

Everyone moved, so Mach and his injured crew could go through.

"Daddy!" yelled two voices.

Mach turned to where the voices were coming from and saw Kai and Zoku coming up to him.

"Ah! Kai! Zoku!" yelled Mach.

Mach bend down and gave Kai and Zoku a big hug.

"I haven't seen you two for a long time. I almost forgot to visit you guys again." said Mach.

"We know." said Kai.

"We missed you so much daddy!" yelled Zoku.

"and I've missed you too." said Mach.

"Um boss? Aren't you coming?" asked a member of Mach crew.

"You guys go on without me. I haven't been with my sons in 2 years." replied Mach.

"Okay then." said the crew member.

Then, Mach's crew members went to the bar.

"Now, let's go see Aunt Taigi." said Mach.

"Right!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

Mach held Zoku and Kai's hands and they went to see Aunt Taigi.

* * *

 _ **At Aunt Taigi's House**_

* * *

Kai, Zoku, and Mach finally got to Aunt Taigi's house.

"There it is!" yelled Kai.

"Ah! So that's her house. It hasn't changed a bit." said Mach.

Aunt Taigi's house was a small green house. It had two windows on each side of the house. There were flowers on the windows, and there was a white door between the windows in the front.

"C'mon! Let's go in! Let's go in!" yelled Zoku.

"Alright! Alright!" yelled Mach.

Mach went up to the door and knocked on it. Then, the door opened. There was a pink haired lady, and her hair was tied in a bun. She had a plain white shirt, a small chest, white pants, and red sandals.

"Oh hi Zoku and Kai." said Aunt Taigi.

"Aunt Taigi! Guess who's here!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"Hey sis." said Mach.

"Mach! Long time no see." said Aunt Taigi.

"Yeah. Good to see you too. and thanks for taking care of the kids while I was away." said Mach.

"Your welcome. The kids are really fun to have around." said Aunt Taigi.

"Yeah. They sure are. May I come in?" asked Mach.

"Sure. Lunch is almost ready. and I made your favorite boys. Meat, cookies, and milk." replied Aunt Taigi.

"Yay!" yelled both Zoku and Kai, running into the house.

Everyone then went inside to have lunch.

* * *

 _ **Inside Aunt Taigi's house**_

* * *

Everyone except Taigi sat down on a seat at the table.

"You guys get comfy. The food's almost ready." said Taigi.

"Great! Hopefully your cooking improved. Last time I tasted your cooking, it tasted nasty." said Mach.

"You shut up Mach!" yelled Taigi.

"Okay. Calm down. I was only joking." said Mach.

"Whatever." said Taigi.

Taigi took the cookies out of the oven and did a taste test.

"Yes! Perfect! It's ready!" yelled Taigi.

"Alright! I'll take 14 cookies please!" yelled Kai.

"Screw 14! I want 50 or maybe even a hundred!" yelled Zoku.

"Boy! You boy sure do have an appetite today." said Taigi.

"Yeah. They do. Anyways, I'll take 200!" yelled Mach.

"I didn't make that much you idiot!" shouted Taigi.

Everyone then had lunch together.

* * *

 _ **At night**_

* * *

Everyone in Taigi's house was asleep. Then, Zoku suddenly woke up.

"Hey Kai. You still awake?" asked Zoku.

"Yeah. Hey, you hungry?" asked Kai.

"Sure am! Let's see what we have in the Kitchen." replied Kai.

"Okay. But let's make sure not to get caught." said Zoku.

"Right." said Kai.

Then, Kai and Zoku went out of their room to get a midnight snack.

* * *

 _ **In the Kitchen**_

* * *

Kai and Zoku tip toed into the Kitchen to get a midnight snack.

"I'll go check the fridge. You keep watch." said Kai.

"Got it." said Zoku.

Zoku kept watch for anybody while Kai checked the fridge.

"Anything in there?" asked Zoku.

"Nope. We don't have a lot of food." replied Kai.

"Well Aunt Taigi doesn't have a lot of money." said Zoku.

"Your right. So what are we gonna eat?" asked Kai.

"I don't know. Let's look around." replied Zoku.

"Right." said Kai.

Kai and Zoku looked around the Kitchen for some food. But they couldn't find anything.

"Nope. Nothing." said Kai.

"Even the cookie jar is empty." said Zoku.

"Now what? I don't want to go to sleep being hungry." said Kai.

Zoku then saw something behind Kai and it was a box.

"Hey! Let's check out that box!" yelled Zoku.

"Good idea." said Kai.

Kai and Zoku opened the box and saw a light blue fruit and an orange fruit in it.

"Fruit!" yelled Kai.

"Alright!" yelled Zoku.

Zoku and Kai took the light blue fruit and the orange fruit out of the box.

"Let's dig it!" yelled Zoku.

"Yep!" yelled Kai.

Kai and Zoku then ate the fruits. But, they suddenly start spitting

"Ew!. That tasted down right nasty!" yelled Zoku.

"Yeah. Yawn! I'm really tired." said Kai.

"Me too. Let's just go to bed and try to beat the hunger." said Zoku.

"Okay." said Kai.

Then, Kai and Zoku went to bed, still hungry.

* * *

 _ **In the morning**_

* * *

Taigi was sleeping happily in her room. Her room had pick walls with posters of ships and pirates on it. She had two tables and her bed was between the tables. Then, Taigi heard screams that woke her up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted voices.

"Huh?! What was that? It sounded like it came from the Kitchen." said Taigi.

Taigi got out of her bed and ran out of her room to go to the Kitchen.

* * *

 _ **In the Kitchen**_

* * *

Taigi went into the Kitchen.

"Huh?!" shouted Taigi.

Taigi saw half of the Kitchen burnt and half of it frozen.

"What happened here?!" shouted Taigi.

"Aunt Taigi!" shouted two voices.

"Huh?" asked Aunt Taigi.

Taigi saw Zoku and Kai running up to her.

"Zoku! Kai! What happen?! Gasp!" gasped Taigi.

Taigi saw Zoku's hands on fire and Kai's hands letting out ice smoke.

"What's happening to us?!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"That's what I want to know." replied Taigi.

"Argggggggggggggggggggh!" yelled a voice.

Zoku, Taigi, and Kai turned to where the voice was and saw Mach sitting on the table, which was the only object in the Kitchen unharmed.

"Would you guys lower you voices! I'm sleeping here! Huh?" asked Mach.

Mach saw half of the Kitchen burnt and half of it frozen.

"What the hell happened here?!" shouted Mach.

Then, Zoku and Kai ran up to Mach.

"Dad! What's happening to us?!" shouted Kai.

"Yeah! I'm scared!" shouted Zoku.

"What happened to your hands! Wait a second! Don't tell me!" yelled Mach.

Mach ran to the box the fruits were in and saw that it was empty.

"Kids. Did you ate the fruits that were in this box?" asked Mach.

"Yeah. Last night." replied Zoku.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! You idiots! Those were the Devil Fruits I got while I was on the Grand Line!" shouted Mach.

"Devil Fruits?" asked both Zoku and Kai.

Then, Taigi hit Mach on the head with a frozen frying pan

"Ow!" shouted Mach.

"What the hell! Why would you bring Devil Fruits in here?!" shouted Taigi.

"They were really rare treasures. So I thought I could sell them for a good price." replied Mach.

"Well now your kids have freakiest powers and destroyed my Kitchen!" shouted Taigi.

"I'm sorry." said Mach.

"We're sorry too." said Zoku.

"Yeah. But what's a Devil Fruit?" asked Kai.

"Didn't you heard what I said what Devil Fruits are yesterday?" asked Mach.

"Nope." replied Kai.

"We weren't really paying attention." said Zoku.

"Oh great. Devil Fruits are fruits that give you powers once you eat them." said Mach.

"Wait! Powers?!" shouted Kai.

"Awesome! We have powers!" yelled Zoku.

"Yeah!" yelled Kai.

"This isn't good you idiots! There's a price when you eat one you know!" shouted Mach.

"A price?" asked Zoku and Kai.

Mach then did face palmed his face.

"Listen. Once you eat a Devil Fruit you do get powers. But the sea starts to hate you and takes away your ability to swim." replied Mach.

"Wait. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.


	2. Chapter 2 - Hiding the Devil Fruit Power

Author's Note - Hey! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this Fanfiction. Be sure to leave a review after every chapter telling what you think of it. and give me tips that might help out. Anyways, let's start chapter 2.

Last time, Two young boys named Zoku and Kai finally see their dad Mach after 2 years. Everybody in the village of Konchi thought Mach and his crew could get the One Piece. But they didn't. But Mach did bring back two Devil Fruits. Later at night, Kai and Zoku ate the Devil Fruits for a midnight snack. and in the morning, they accidently destroyed Taigi's Kitchen! What will Zoku and Kai do with their new Devil Fruit powers. Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Hiding the Devil Fruit Powers**_

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"It takes away our ability to swim?!" shouted Kai.

"Now what are we gonna do when we're really hot?!" shouted Zoku.

"Is that really the point?!" shouted Mach.

Then, Zoku and Kai started crying.

"Please Dad! Is there a way for us to get rid of the Devil Fruit powers?!" shouted Zoku, crying.

"Yeah! Is there?!" shouted Kai, crying.

"Sorry kids. Once you get the Devil Fruit powers it's permanent." replied Mach.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted both Kai and Zoku, crying.

"Don't worry boys. It will be alright." said Taigi.

"B-b-but what if the people in town and our friends think we're freaks!" yelled Zoku, crying.

"Yeah! T-they might not want to hang out with us anymore!" yelled Kai, crying.

"That and the village might try to kill you." said Mach.

"What?!" shouted both Zoku and Kai, crying.

Then, Taigi hit Mach again with the frozen frying pan.

"Ow!" shouted Mach.

"Would you shut up for once?!" shouted Taigi.

"But I'm just telling-" replied Mach.

Then, Mach saw Taigi have fire in her eyes with an angry face.

"Okay, I'll shut up now!" yelled Mach.

"Anyways, if you don't want to lose your friends or get killed by the village, you might want to keep this new powers of yours a secret." said Taigi.

"R-really." said Zoku, wiping the tears off his face.

"Hey! That might actually be a good idea!" said Kai, also wiping the tears off his face.

"Although, it doesn't look like you can control your new powers yet." said Taigi.

"What?! Really?!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"See if you can get your hands back to normal." replied Taigi.

"Okay." said Zoku.

"We'll try." said Kai.

Kai and Zoku tried their hardest to get their hands back to normal. But they couldn't.

"Oh man! We can't!" said both Zoku and Kai.

Zoku and Kai looked like they were about to cry again.

"No no! Don't cry! We'll think of something!" yelled Taigi.

Taigi tried to think of something.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm! Mach! You find a way to cover their hands!" yelled Taigi.

"What?! Why me?!" shouted Mach.

"You were the one who brought those Devil Fruits in here. It's your fault and you got to fix it." replied Taigi.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. Okay. and I already thought of an idea." said Mach.

"Really?!" shouted Kai.

"Yes! I knew we could count on you Dad!" yelled Zoku.

"Alright! Taigi, do you have two vases that I can borrow?" asked Mach.

"Uh yeah." replied Taigi.

"Okay. Bring them to me." said Mach.

"Okay." said Taigi.

Taigi went to a table and got two vases and gave them to Mach.

"Here." said Taigi.

"Thanks. Now all we need is your oven mitts and some tape." said Mach.

"Huh?" asked Zoku, Kai, and Taigi.

* * *

 _ **A Minute Later**_

* * *

Mach finished his idea and Kai had oven mitts taped on his hands and Zoku had the vases taped on his hands.

"Ta da! Now the boys won't be able to show their powers. The oven mitts should be able to block the ice smoke coming from Kai's hands. and There's no way fire can burn through a vase. and just in case they fall off, I taped those objects to their hands." said Mach.

"Hmm. I think this might work." said Taigi.

"Did you ever doubt me?" asked Mach.

"Yeah! After you give our kids powers and freaked them out!" shouted Taigi.

"Man! That was kinda harsh sis." said Mach.

"Oh! We just remembered!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

"Remembered what?" asked Taigi.

"We remembered that we're supposed to meet with our friends near the port." replied Zoku.

"Yeah! Their probably there already. We promised to be there." said Kai.

"Well you can't break a promise. Okay. You can go. But your gonna need someone to watch you to make sure your powers stay hidden. Hmmmmmmmmmm. Mach, you watch them." said Taigi.

"What?! Asking me to do something again?!" shouted Mach.

"Again. Your fault." said Taigi.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr! I really hate you sis. Fine. C'mon kids. Let's go." said Mach.

"Yay!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

Then, Zoku, Kai, and Mach went out the door. Then, Taigi went to the open door and shouted.

"Be careful out there! and Mach, if you leave their side once, I'll kick your ass!" shouted Taigi.

"and your really annoying!" shouted Mach.

Now, Mach, Zoku, and Kai are off to the port to see Zoku and Kai's friends.

* * *

 _ **In the Village**_

* * *

Mach, Zoku, and Kai are in the village walking to port to see Zoku and Kai's friends.

"Okay. We're close to the port kids. Now, you better be careful playing with your friends. If those items that are covering your hands fall off, they'll see your powers." said Mach.

"Got it!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

"Hey! Mach!" yelled a voice.

Zoku, Mach, and Kai saw a fat man with a blue head bandana with stripes, a blue shirt with blue stripes, white pants, and black shoes.

"Hey Ogo. What's up?" asked Mach.

"Dude! You gotta come to the bar right now!" replied Ogo.

"I can't. I'm watching my sons today." said Mach.

"But your crush Ichi is there." said Ogo.

"Her. I got over her 10 years ago."said Ogo.

"Yeah. But the guys overheard that see wanted to go out on a date with you." said Ogo.

Then, Mach started blushing and steam came out of his nose.

"W-with me?" asked Mach.

"Yeah." replied Ogo.

"Hmm. What should I do. I'm actually still in love with Ichi. But if I leave the kids, Taigi is gonna kick my ass. Should I go to the bar so I can date the love of my life? Or keep watching the kids so I don't get my ass kicked by my sister?" thought Mach.

Then, Mach turned around to Zoku and Kai.

"Zoku. Kai. You can make sure those items don't fall off your hands right?" asked Mach.

"Yeah." replied both Zoku and Kai.

"Go. So, why don't you go play with your friends. Daddy has to go somewhere okay?" asked Mach.

"Wait! What?!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"See ya!" shouted Mach, running with Ogo.

"But Dad!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"and if your done playing with your friends, stay at the Port! I'll come get ya! Bye!" shouted Mach.

Zoku and Kai shrug and went to the Port.

"So, what was that all about Mach?" asked Ogo.

"Hmmmmmmmmm. I guess I can trust you Ogo. You see. My kids sorta have Devil Fruit powers now." replied Mach.

"Wait! What?!" shouted Ogo.

"Now let's go! Ichi's waiting for me!" replied Mach.

Mach was blushing and blew steam from his nose again and ran really fast that he made wind behind him.

"Wow. He gets a power boost when it comes to love." said Ogo.

* * *

 ** _At the Port_**

* * *

Zoku and Kai finally got to the Port and saw their friends. There were three of them. One of them was a girl with short pink hair, black eyes, and she wears glasses. She also wears a white shirt with a book on it, blue shorts, and sandals. There was another girl who had black hair which was tied in a bun, black eyes, a red shirt with no sleeves, black pants, and sandals. The last one of Zoku and Kai's friends was a boy with flat curly black hair, black eyes, a red shirt with no sleeves with yellow stripes, green shorts, and sandals.

"Um. Hey guys!" yelled Zoku.

"Hey Zoku and Kai." said the boy.

"Glad you made it." said the girl with pink hair.

"Yeah." said the girl with black hair.

Then, Zoku and Kai's friends noticed that Zoku was wearing a vase on his hands and Kai was wearing oven mitts on his hands.

"Uh. Zoku. Kai. Why are you wearing those?" asked the boy.

"Oh yeah. W-well. You see." replied Kai.

"U-um. Y-yeah." said Zoku.

"Crap! What do we do?" thought Kai.

"We have to think of something." thought Zoku.

Suddenly, both Kai and Zoku had an idea.

"You see. Our hands have gotten cold all of a sudden." said Kai.

"Yeah. So Dad said we have to wear these so our hands could cold down. Just in case they give us an illness that is serious." said Zoku.

"Okay?" asked the girl with black hair.

"What kind of illness is that?" asked the girl with pink hair.

"Um. It's called." replied both Zoku and Kai.

Suddenly, Zoku and Kai had another idea.

"The illing hands!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

"The illing hands?" asked the girls.

"What's that?" asked the boy.

"Um. It's-" replied Zoku.

"The illing hands is like cancer but different. You don't get it when your born. You get it when your hands are exposed to extremely cold weather." said Kai.

'Um. Yeah! That's right!" yelled Zoku.

"But, it's sunny and warm out today. How come you guys got it? asked the boy.

"Well." replied Kai.

"Remember when it was snowing in Konchi Village?" asked Zoku.

"Yeah." replied Zoku and Kai's friends.

"Well, me and Kai didn't wear gloves on the day when had a snowball fight. So our hands got exposed to extremely cold weather." said Zoku.

"Oh. Okay." said the boy.

"So, that's why we need to wear these so our hands could cool down to the right temperature." said Zoku.

"Cause if we don't, we'll die at the age of 40." said Kai.

"Okay. We understand." said the girl with pink hair.

"But it's gonna be hard for you guys to play tag if your wearing those." said the girl with the black hair.

"Don't worry." said Kai.

"Yeah. We'll make sure to tap you guys lightly." said Zoku.

"Okay. Then let's start!" yelled the girl with black hair.

"Yeah!" yelled everyone.

Then, they all started playing.

* * *

 _ **10 Hours and 30 Minutes later**_

* * *

Everyone played together for so long that the sun was about to set.

"Phew! I'm beat!" yelled the boy.

"Yeah. me too." said the girl with black hair.

"Hang on. I brought us all drinks. I'll go get them." said the girl with pink hair.

"Okay. But bring them fast Tashi." said the boy.

"Okay." said Tashi.

"By the way Kai." said the girl with black hair.

"Huh? What Kashi?" asked Kai.

"Can you give me my book back tomorrow? I have to give it back to my grandma before she leaves tomorrow." replied Kashi.

"Um. About that." said Kai.

"What?" asked Kashi.

"I sorta lost it." replied Kai.

"You what?" asked Kashi.

Then, Kashi kicked Kai in the face.

"Ow!" shouted Kai.

"You idiot! Your gonna go find my book when you get home or I'll beat you till you die!"

"Okay. Don't hurt me please." said Kai, starting to cry.

"Wow. Girls sure are scary sometimes." said the boy.

"Yeah. They sometimes are. But you should see how my Aunt beats up my Dad when she gets angry Taiso." said Zoku.

"I can already imagine it." said Taiso.

"Yeah." said Zoku.

Then, Zoku and Taiso laughed. But suddenly, they got hit in the head with water bottles.

"Ow!" shouted both Taiso and Zoku.

"Maybe that will teach you not to bad mouth girls when their not paying attention." said Tashi.

"We're sorry!" yelled both Taiso and Zoku.

Then, Zoku looked at the oven mitt that Kai was wearing and saw that it was frozen!

"Gasp! Um! Kai! Can I speak to you for a second?" asked Zoku.

"Why?" replied Kai.

"Just come with me!" replied Zoku.

Zoku grabbed Kai's arm and dragged him behind a tree.

"What the hell man! Why'd you do that?!" shouted Kai.

"Look at your oven mitts." replied Zoku.

Kai looked at his oven mitts and saw that they were frozen!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! T-t-their frozen!" yelled Kai.

"Crap! What do we do. We can't let our friends see." said Zoku.

"Um. Guys! Is everything alright?" shouted Taiso.

"Yeah. We heard a scream!" shouted Tashi.

"Everything's alright. Don't worry." replied Zoku.

"Are you sure?!" shouted Kashi.

"Yep! Pretty sure!" replied Zoku.

"Zoku! What do we do!" yelled Kai.

"Um. Let me think." replied Zoku.

Zoku thought for a while and then had an idea.

"I got it! I'll use the fire from my hands to melt the ice!" yelled Zoku.

"Great idea!" yelled Kai.

"Okay. Let's make sure nobody's watching." said Zoku.

Zoku and Kai looked around and saw that nobody was watching them.

"Okay. It's clear. Now go." said Kai.

"Right." said Zoku.

Zoku took the tape off and took the vase off. Then, he let out his fire hand. He then put his fire hand on the frozen oven mitt which made the ice melt. Now, the ice was gone.

"Sweet! It worked!" yelled Kai.

"Yeah! I'm a genius." said Zoku.

"Alright. Now put the vase back on." said Kai.

"Right." said Zoku.

Zoku tried putting the vase back on. But it wouldn't stay on ever time Zoku put his hand down.

"Oh crap! The vase isn't staying on my hand!" yelled Zoku.

"What?! Why?!" shouted Kai.

"The tape must not be working cause I took it off. Damn it! Now what do we do?!" shouted Zoku.

"I don't know. But-" replied Kai.

Then, Kai and Zoku heard footsteps coming toward the tree.

"Um. Guys." said Kashi.

"Y-yeah?" asked Kai.

"What's up?" asked Zoku.

Zoku then had the vase on his hand. But instead of putting his hand down, he put it on his shoulder.

"It's getting late. So, me and the others are going home. Want to walk home together?" asked Kashi.

"Nah. We promised our Dad to wait here so he can pick us up." replied Zoku.

"But, don't you know your own way home?" asked Kashi.

"Yeah. But, he said to wait here. Probably worried we'll get into trouble on the way home." replied Kai.

"Okay. Well, see ya." said Kashi.

"Alright. Bye!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

"Alright guys. Let's go." said Kashi.

"Okay." said both Taiso and Tashi.

"Phew. That was close." said Kai.

"Yeah. Let's wait for Dad." said Zoku.

"Right." said Kai.

Then, Kai and Zoku waited at the Port for Mach.

* * *

 ** _5 Minutes Later_**

* * *

Kai and Zoku are still waiting for Mach to pick them up.

"What's taking him so long?" asked Zoku.

"Well, he is at the bar. So we might be here for a while." replied Kai.

"Aw man." said Zoku.

Suddenly, Kai noticed something that was far away.

"Hey. What's that?" asked Kai.

"I don't know. It looks like a ship." replied Zoku.

Kai and Zoku took a closer look at the ship and saw the ship was big, and it was made of wood. They also saw a wooden elephant on the front, and saw the flag had an elephant symbol with a slash through it.

"Wait. I-isn't t-that!" yelled Zoku, in fear

"I-it is!" yelled Kai, in fear.

"I-it's the Elephant Pirates! They're here!" shouted both Kai and Zoku, in fear.


	3. Chapter 3 - Elephant Pirates Invasion

Author's Note - Yo! Hope you enjoyed chapter 2. and I've got good news. My cable is back on. So after this, you can expect more chapters from my fanfictions and this one too. Probably mostly the Fairy Tail fanfiction and this one. and remember, leave a review after reading every chapter of this fanfiction and all of the my other fanfictions too. But anyways, let's start chapter 3.

Last time, Zoku and Kai were really upset cause they got the Devil Fruit powers, and they think the village will turn on them and try to kill them if they ever found out. So Aunt Taigi told them to keep their powers a secret if they don't want that to happen. and Mach had an idea to keep those powers a secret which kinda worked. After Zoku and Kai finished playing with their friends, they waited at the Port for Mach. and while waiting for Mach, they saw a ship coming toward the village. and by the looks of the ship, it belongs to a pirate crew called the Elephant Pirates. Who are the Elephant Pirates? and are they really a threat to the village of Konchi? Read and Find out! Read and Review.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Elephant Pirates Invasion**_

* * *

The village was doing their normal routine like always, when they suddenly heard voices.

"Pirates!" shouted two voices.

Everybody in the village looked at the direction the voices were coming from and saw it was from Zoku and Kai.

"The Elephant Pirates are here!" shouted Zoku and Kai.

"Gasp!" gasped everyone in the village

Everyone in the village gasped and then started talking

"What?!" shouted a man.

"The Elephant Pirates are here?! In this village?!" shouted a women.

"I heard their on the list of top 10 most dangerous pirates!" shouted another man.

'But why would they come to this village?! Why?!" shouted another man.

The people in the village were talking about the Elephant Pirates and asked each other why they are here

"Quick! Get in your houses! It's not safe!" shouted Kai.

"Yeah. Hurry!" shouted Zoku.

Suddenly, everyone stopped talking and looked at Zoku.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Zoku.

Then, a women came up to Zoku. She was fat, had a pink head bandana, had brown eyes, a pink dress with white stripes, and black shoes.

"Zoku. W-what's wrong with your left hand?" asked the women.

"Huh? My left hand?" asked Zoku.

Zoku then looked at his left hand and saw that the vase wasn't on it!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh crap!" shouted Zoku.

Suddenly, everyone in the village started talking again

"What's up with the kid's hand?" asked a man.

"I don't know! But It's on fire!" yelled a man.

"Is it burning him?" asked another women.

Everyone in the village were now talking about Zoku's hand.

"Oh crap! The vase is gone! It must have fallen off while we were running!" yelled Kai.

"Crap! Now what?!" shouted Zoku.

"I don't know! But your in big trouble man!" yelled Kai.

"What?!" shouted Zoku.

Everyone continued talking about Zoku's hand and forgot about the pirates.

* * *

 _ **At the Port**_

* * *

While the people of the village of Konchi was talking, the Elephant Pirates's ship boarded the Port. Then, lots of Pirates came out of the ship.

"So, this is Konchi village. He he. It's time to invade." said a man.

* * *

 _ **Back at the Village**_

* * *

Mach and Ogo were walking in the village.

"Aw man. I can't believe she was talking about another Mach. and I can't believe there's another Mach besides me in the East Blue who is also a famous pirate!" yelled Mach.

"Yeah. Sorry for embarrassing you like that captain." said Ogo.

"Don't worry about it. You guys didn't know. Besides, I said I got over her 10 years ago." said Mach.

"Then why'd you go to the Bar to ask Ichi out?! Huh? Hey Mach. What's going on over there?" asked Ogo.

"Huh?" asked Mach.

Mach and Ogo saw everyone gathered around and it looks like their looking at something.

"I don't know." replied Mach.

"Let's go check it out!" yelled Ogo.

"Alright." said Mach.

Mach and Ogo went to join the crowd.

"Hey! Hey! What's all the commotion about?" asked Ogo.

"Yeah. What's all the... gasp!" gasped Mach.

Mach saw Kai and Zoku and saw that Zoku lost one of the vase that was on his left fire hand.

"Oh crap." said Mach.

"Oh man. Now what do we do?" asked Zoku, about to cry.

After seeing that Zoku was about to cry, Kai stepped up to the crowd.

"Okay, I know it's a little freaked out to see my brother have a fire hand! But it's ok! Things are gonna be Alright?!" shouted Kai.

"Alright?! That kid's hand is on fire! How could that possibly be alright?!" shouted a man.

"Yeah. and doesn't that hurt?" asked a women.

"Well, don't worry. He's not gonna hurt anyone." replied Zoku.

"Yeah, but if he touches us with that hand we'll burn!" shouted a man.

"He's right!" shouted another man.

Everybody in the village suddenly started talking.

"Looks like your kids are in trouble." said Ogo.

"Yeah. Better do something." said Mach.

Right when Mach was about to walk over to Kai and Zoku, Kai suddenly shouted.

"Yeah! Well, he's not the only one with weird hands!" shouted Kai.

Everyone then looked at Kai. Kai then suddenly took off the oven mitt on his right hand and showed everybody his right ice smoke hand.

"See!" shouted Kai.

"Gasp!" gasped everyone in the village.

"Why is there ice smoke coming out of his hand?" asked a man.

"What are these kids anyways?" asked another man.

"Is it some kind of disease?" asked a women.

"Kai." said Zoku.

"If you go down, I'll go down with you bro." said Kai.

"Hmm. Thanks." said Zoku.

"You idiots!" shouted Mach, walking up to Zoku and Kai.

"Dad!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"What the hell were you guys thinking?! and Zoku, what happened to the vase that was on your left hand?!" shouted Mach.

"I'm sorry. I think it dropped while me and Kai were running." replied Zoku.

"You idiots! Ever heard of walking?! Did it fall off while you were running with you friends?!" shouted Mach.

"No. We were running for a different reason." replied Zoku.

"and what's that?" asked Mach.

"Oh right! You see, the-" replied Kai.

"I think we can answer that for you kid." said a man behind Zoku and Kai.

Zoku, Kai, Mach, and everyone in the village looked at the direction where the voice was coming from and saw a large group of people that looked like pirates.

"Who are you?" asked Mach.

"I'm glad you asked, Mach." replied a man.

The man that was talking had black skin, had flat curly black hair, had black eyes, his ears were pierced with golden tiny golden earrings, had a black cape, a black jacket with a red shirt under it, black pants, and black shoes.

"Ah. So you've heard about me." said Mach.

"Everyone in the East Blue knows about the Great Mach, Master of the Three Sword Style." said the man.

"I know. Now, I'll ask again. Who are you?" asked Mach.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Eleken." replied Eleken.

"Hmm. Eleken. I feel like I heard your name before." said Mach.

Mach thought for a second and finally figured out who Eleken was.

"Gasp! I know who you are! Y-your the captain of the Elephant Pirates!" shouted Mach.

"That's what we've been trying to tell the village dad!" shouted Zoku.

"We saw their ship while waiting for you at the Docks." said Kai.

"I see." said Mach.

Mach suddenly got up.

"I heard you guys are the 4th most dangerous pirates in the East Blue." said Mach.

"Heh heh. That's right. and I heard you and your crew are the 2nd most dangerous pirates in the East Blue." said Eleken.

"Hmm. Your right as well. So, what are you doing here in this village?" asked Mach.

"I'm glad you asked. You see, we have raided over 1,000,000 villages." replied Eleken.

"Gasp!" gasped everyone in town, except Mach.

"1,000,000 villages?!" shouted a man.

"I heard that before. But I never knew it was true." replied a man.

"Whoa. These guys must be super amazing to do that!" yelled Zoku.

"You can say that again." said Kai.

"I see. Let me guess. Your here to raid this village too aren't you?!" shouted Mach.

"Correct! We've haven't raided a village for 3 months since the Marines were chasing after us a lot. Now that we got raid of that problem, we decided to celebrate by raiding another village! and we won't just raid this village! We'll also take control over it! Ha ha ha ha ha!" replied Eleken.

"Hmph! Sorry pal!" shouted Mach.

"Huh?" asked Eleken.

"If you want to take over this village, then you have to get past me first!" replied Mach.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! You think you can take on me and my whole crew?!" shouted Eleken.

"I know I can! Ogo! My swords!" replied Mach.

"Yes sir!" shouted Ogo.

Ogo then threw Mach three swords and Mach caught them all

"You better be ready!" shouted Mach.

Mach then put two of the swords in both his hands and put the last one in his mouth.

"Oh really. We'll see about that! Go! Attack!" shouted Eleken.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAH!" shouted Eleken's crew, charging at Mach

"Look out dad!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"Three Sword Style." said Mach.

Mach put the swords that was on his hand across his chest and shouted.

"Oni Giri!" shouted Mach.

Mach went so fast that you couldn't even see him moved from in front of the Eleken crew to behind them. Suddenly, Eleken's crew who were charging at Mach suddenly had blood blasting out from their chest with three sword marks to the left or the right of their chest.

"Whoa!" yelled Zoku.

"Dad's really fast." said Kai.

"Ah. Your strong as people say. I'm impressed." said Eleken.

"Thank you for the compliment. and you better get ready. Cause your next." said Mach.

Mach then started running at Eleken, putting the swords that was on his hands across his chest again.

"Three Sword Style: Oni Giri!" shouted Mach.

Mach went very fast again so he could hit Eleken with the Oni Giri. But suddenly, three swords stopped the Oni Giri when it was very close to hitting Eleken. When Mach saw that, he jumped back.

"What the hell!" yelled Mach.

Suddenly, three people came from behind Eleken. One was white skin, had short spiky blond hair, with black eyes, a plain black shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. The next one was also white skin, was bald, had brown eyes, had a red jacket, had no shirt under the jacket, black pants, and brown shoes. The last one was black, had black eyes, a white shirt with blue stripes, black pants, and white shoes.

"Meet my three co-captains. Boarus, Keith, and Taiyu. These three are the strongest members of my crew! and they have never lost a battle in their lives!" shouted Eleken.

"Gasp!" gasped everyone in the village.

"Is he serious?!" shouted Zoku.

"Well, they look strong. So, it's possible." replied Kai.

"Heh heh. We're gonna take you down!" yelled Boarus.

"You better get ready to die!" yelled Keith.

"Yeah. What he said!" yelled Taiyu.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" yelled Mach.

"What? You angry Mach? Will you should be scared! Cause like I said, my co-captains have never lost a battle! So I have faith in them that they will destroy you!" shouted Eleken.

"Oh crap." said Zoku.

"This is gonna be a problem for dad." said Kai.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" yelled Mach.

Mach made angry sounds some more. Then, he took the sword that was in his mouth out and finally said something.

"I don't care if you have a hundred co-captains! There's no way I'm letting you or anyone else take this village!" shouted Mach.

Everyone was then quiet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! So you think you can beat my co-captains?! We'll see about that! Go! Destroy Mach!" shouted Eleken.

"Yes sir!" yelled Eleken's co-captains.

Boarus, Keith, and Taiyu charged at Mach with their swords. Mach put the sword back in his mouth and successfully blocked all three of their swords with his three sword.

"Everyone! Get all of your belongings and get out of the village while I keep the Elephant Pirates busy!" shouted Mach.

"But Mach!" shouted a man.

"We can't leave you alone to fight them!" shouted a women.

"We'll fight along side you!" shouted another man.

"Yeah! Till the very end!" shouted another man.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Would you all just listen to me!" shouted Mach.

Everyone was quiet again.

"Listen! I appreciate the help! But you gotta get out of here and live!" shouted Mach.

Everyone was still quiet.

"Listen to me! Get out of here and live!" shouted Mach.

Suddenly, everyone started running for their lives crying. But Zoku and Kai didn't.

"That means you two boys! Run!" yelled Mach.

"No way dad!" yelled Zoku.

"We'll fight with you." yelled Kai.

"We have powers! We can help!" yelled Zoku.

"Yeah!" yelled Kai.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Would you boys stop being idiots for once!" shouted Mach.

Zoku and Kai were now quiet.

"You can't control your powers yet! You'll be no help at all!" shouted Mach.

"B-but dad!" yelled both Zoku and Kai.

"Listen to me! Go to aunt Taigi, tell her what's happening, and escape this village now!" shouted Mach.

Zoku and Kai were quiet once again.

"Go! Now!" shouted Mach.

Suddenly, Zoku and Kai began to cry.

"Huh?" asked Mach.

"Alright! We'll go!" sobbed Kai.

"But, promise us that you'll come back alive!" sobbed Zoku.

"Yeah! We don't want you to die like mom did!" sobbed Kai.

"Promise us!" shouted both Zoku and Kai.

"Ha ha. Alright. I promise. Now go!" shouted Mach.

Zoku and Kai got up and ran to aunt Taigi's house. Then, Mach pushed back and made Boarus, Keith, and Taiyu slide backwards. Then, Mach jumped back and Eleken's co-captains stopped sliding by putting their hands and legs on the floor.

"Hmph!" yelled Keith, Boarus, and Taiyu.

"Looks like it's me vs you guys. Let's go." said Mach.


End file.
